The present invention relates generally to a sample gathering apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for drivably moving a core sampling assembly into and out of subterranean zones for the gathering of core samples. The apparatus of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in the gathering of peat samples from peatlands.
Peat has become regarded as a more valuable resource in recent times. It is an organic residue originating under more or less water-saturated conditions in the earth's crust, with the material being formed generally through incomplete decomposition of plant and animal constituents. The incomplete decomposition of the plant and animal constituents occurs because of anaerobic conditions in the presence of low temperatures, and possibly from other complex causes. The origin of peat is defined in a work by M. L. Heinselman, "Forest Sites, Bog Processes and Peatland Types in the Glacial Lake Agassiz Region". Peat is, at the present time, recognized as a multi-use resource which includes use of this material as a source of energy, as well as for use in the garden market to improve the conditions of the soil.
In order to determine the nature and quality of the peatland, core samples are gathered so as to conduct determinations upon the sample such as determining water content, pH, bulk density, BTU values, percent of volatiles present, fixed carbon content, ash content, total sulfur content, as well as heavy metal content. Certain types of peat, particularly those found in areas within and adjacent the State of Minnesota have been found to be best for energy output, and as such, may have significant value in the conversion of the peat into synthetic natural gas.
Because of the nature of the areas in which peat occurs, it is frequently difficult to move heavy equipment into the peatland or peat bog area. All-terrain vehicles are able to traverse the surface of peat bog areas, and when these vehicles are not heavily loaded, they will normally ride along the surface of the bog. The apparatus of the present invention is of sufficiently lightweight so as to permit mounting upon all-terrain vehicles, hence making it possible to quickly and efficiently gather core samples to determine the value of the peat contained within the immediate peatland area. In addition to its lightweight, the apparatus is designed so as to permit vertical stroke movement of substantial depth, with the apparatus including generally an assembly to which additional lengths of rod may be added to extend the depth of the probe.
While a number of core sampling receptacles are available and in use today, one such device which has been found to be of particular use in the sampling of peat is known as the "Macaulay" type. The Macaulay type core sampling receptacle is generally an elongated tubular structure containing a stabilizing fin which will permit the device to be forced downwardly into the peatland, and thereafter articulated so as to close a semi-circular cylindrical wall about a zone of undisturbed peat. Other types of core sampling receptacles may be employed if desired, such as the Shelby type device. In order to achieve the articulation necessary for the semi-circular cylindrical segment, means are appropriately provided in the drive mechanism to permit arcuate rotation to occur.